


Seeking For Love

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Charlie Ships It, First Kiss, Gryffindor Dean, Kiss cam, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor and it's also the first Hogwarts Quidditch game with a magical kiss cam, spotting the two people with the most chemistry. Now what would happen if it focused on the two opposing seekers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dear Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dear+Hobbit).



> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://demonic-bunny.tumblr.com/post/129642683795/parseltonquinq-moonysdog-parseltonquinq)

  
The Quidditch arena is filled with the loud roaring of the audience, cheering, booing, hoping for their house to win. It is the final match of the year, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw and it will decide who will win the house cup. The tension between the two houses is extremely high. 

Castiel swallows as he enters the field. He is in his sixth year and seeker in the Quidditch team of Ravenclaw. His heart beats fast against his chest and his palms are sweaty. Michael, seventh year and captain of team, has made it clear that Castiel is out of the team if he screws up. The loud noise of the other students and teachers doesn't help Castiel to relax.  
Gryffindor is their hardest opponent, especially when it comes to their seeker and team captain, Dean Winchester. It also doesn't help that Castiel has a huge crush on Dean, basically since the sorting hat had yelled “GRYFFINDOR”

Now, six years later, Castiel has never spoken with Dean outside of class, or during matches. Maybe because he has been too shy, maybe because he never had the time, or maybe and most likely because he has feared that Dean doesn't share his feelings.

Still, there is an ugly murmur inside his stomach, when Michael shakes Dean's hand, and Castiel can see the want in Michael's eyes. It isn't lust or desire, it is sheer greed. Everybody knows that Michael likes to collect trophies, and sleeping with Dean Winchester, A-student, son of the two most powerful aurors of the century, and the crush of everybody, would make a perfect one. Castiel tries to hide his disgust. Dean deserves better. Deserves someone who loves him for who he is, and not because of his social status.

The whistle of coach Singer rips Castiel out of his thoughts.

“Castiel, get you're feathery ass in the air,” Michael yells, and Castiel hurries to follow his teammates. On the other side of the arena, he sees Dean rising into the air. There is a weird thing, Castiel always notices when Dean plays Quidditch. The first few seconds in the air, he  always looks frightened like hell. Castiel can't make sense out of it.

But suddenly Dean's head shoots up and he catches Castiel's glance. They both stare at each other for a few seconds, before Dean suddenly dashes upwards and Castiel understands why.

He has seen the golden bling as well. It's unusual to spot the snitch so early in a game, but Castiel doesn't take his time to care. He has to hurry up and try to catch the snitch before Dean. The other seeker is only a few meters in front of him, arm stretched out desperately to reach the tiny, little, golden ball. But Dean isn't fast enough, the snitch lets them circle the arena like vultures lurking for their prey. It isn't until the snitch suddenly makes a sharp turn, that Castiel sees a chance to get it. With a quick turn to the left, he can now almost reach the snitch. The rest of the game is completely forgotten until he hears a loud whistle and a screamed “Watch out!”

Out of reflex he ducks, only to see how one of the bludgers moves only inches past his head.

If he hadn't ducked the bludger would have kicked Castiel off his broom and probably have caused serious injuries.

Castiel looks up to see who warned him, and to his surprise stares into a pair of green eyes. Dean saved him? It is a completely stupid move to warn Castiel, why would Dean protect the seeker of the opposing team, Castiel wonders.

But he doesn't allow himself to get distracted, he has to catch the snitch. So he keeps on flying and so does Dean. He only notices casually that they turned on the kiss cam. It's a weird muggle invention that has been used at big Quidditch games and now it is used the first time at Hogwarts.

It's kind of cute though, Castiel thinks, it chooses to show the two people that have the most chemistry. It also does jinx the couple, if it doesn't kiss, which has lead to a few hilarious professional matches.  He doesn't have time though to check it out, instead he tries to catch a glimpse of the tiny, golden ball. But then he hears it.

“Oh my God, it's Cas and Dean,” the voice clearly belongs to Charlie, one of his best friends. But what the hell does she mean, it's him and Dean?

His head shoots up and with horror he sees himself on the huge screen of the kiss cam. And right next to him is Dean. Castiel has never wished more to die than now.

He looks at Dean, how is just as flustered as Cas, his cheeks glowing red. It only gets worse when Charlie and a couple of their friends start to yell, “KISS! KISS! KISS!” Soon all of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are yelling and it doesn't take long for Hufflepuff and Slytherin to join.

“You two better get going, or the cam will jinx you with jelly legs,” Ash, the commentator announces, followed by the loud bawling of the houses and Castiel thinks, “Screw it.”

He rushes towards Dean, grabs his collar and pulls him in for a kiss. He has wanted to do this forever and now he has the perfect excuse.

Dean freezes for a second and Castiel starts to panic, but then Dean melts into the kiss. His warm lips fit perfectly against Castiel's and Castiel has to swallow a moan. Dean's one hand tugs slightly on Castiel's hair and Castiel would wonder how they haven't crashed yet, but all his brain manages to think is DeanDeanDeanDean. If Castiel wasn't already flying he would probably right now, a warm tingling jolting through his body.

The whistling and cheering of the audiences falls silent and for a moment it's only Dean and Castiel.

When they part he can't take his eyes of Dean. Dean seems to have a similar problem.

“I wanted to do that since first grade,” Dean whispers and Castiel has to swallow. He must have misunderstood Dean.

“Really?” he manages to ask.

Dean just nods, all shy suddenly, his face becoming pink again.

“Me too,” Castiel confesses and Dean's mouth falls open. Castiel could kiss him once again. So he leans in and then, in this right moment he sees a golden flash right next to Dean and out of reflex he grabs it.

He doesn't really realize what he has done, until the commentator yells, “Castiel caught the snitch and Ravenclaw wins.”

“You sneaky, little bastard, you distracted me, didn't you?” Dean teases.

“Sorry,” Castiel says with an apologetic smile.

Dean just laughs, “It was a good game, congrats Cas.”

Castiel feels relieved and wants to fly down to the ground, but Dean adds, “Though I have a certain idea, how you can make up for distracting me.”

“And what would that be?”

Dean just pulls Castiel closer and kisses him once more and Castiel definitely doesn't mind making up for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
